LifeDeathAnd In Between
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: Future AU Fic!When Ashley thinks Craig is haveing an afair she has a one night stand and later is pregnent but dosn't know by who...meanwhile Ellie is dieing of Breast Cancer! 100 INTENCE
1. Hardship

LIFE DEATH AND IN BETWEEN  
  
I don't own Degrassi:TNG  
  
~~  
  
It was a warm spring day as Ashley was sitting in a coffee shop talking to Ellie her good friend since high school.  
  
"I envy you Ash," said Ellie, "I mean you have a job you love, a husband and what do I have."  
  
"You have your own business," said Ashley, "plus you have Marco."  
  
"Yea," said Ellie, "but a gay best friend/roommate isn't what I'm talking about."  
  
"Being married isn't all a picnic you know," said Ashley as her cell rang, "hang on Ellie." She picked up her phone and was delighted to hear the male voice on the other end.  
  
"Hi sweetie," said Craig.  
  
"Hi," said Ashley, "so when are you coming back from your trip."  
  
"Well," said Craig, "I am actually staying longer."  
  
"Why," said Ashley.  
  
"I just love New York," said Craig, "I want to look around on my own time anyway I have to go."  
  
"Bye," said Ashley hanging up the phone and turning to Ellie, "I think h- he's cheating on me."  
  
"There there," said Ellie, "anyway we'll talk later I have to get back to work." Ellie left as Ashley began to cry.  
  
**  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT.  
  
Ashley was at a local bar drowning her sorrows when a guy came up to her.  
  
"I know this may sound random," sad the guy, "but don't I know you from somewhere."  
  
"I don't think so," said Ashley, "I'm Ashley Man-I mean Ashley Kerwin."  
  
"I thought that was you Ash," said the guy, "I'm Jimmy Brooks remember we used to date."  
  
"That seems like a forever ago," said Ashley.  
  
"Well," said Jimmy, "wane dance and talk."  
  
"I'd like that," said Ashley.  
  
**  
  
THE NEXT DAY.  
  
Ashley woke up in a strange bed with a body next to her.  
  
"Good Morning Ash," said Jimmy.  
  
"I gotta go," said Ashley.  
  
**  
  
MEANWHILE.  
  
Ellie was getting ready for work. When she went into the shower she noticed a lump on her breast.  
  
"MARCO," said Ellie.  
  
~~~  
  
TBC 


	2. Starteling Revelations

LIFE DEATH AND IN BETWEEN  
  
I don't own Degrassi:TNG (AU ok so don't flame)  
  
~~~  
  
Ellie couldn't help but stare at her breast as Marco entered the bathroom.  
  
"What's wrong," said Ellie.  
  
"I-I think I have cancer," said Ellie.  
  
"Everything will be alright," said Marco, "Let's go to the hospital and get it checked."  
  
Ellie nodded and finished getting changed.  
  
**  
  
Meanwhile Ashley left Jimmy's house and ran as fast as she could home.  
  
When she entered she heard noise coming from the bedroom so she grabbed a nearby umbrella.  
  
"I'm warning you," said Ashley, "I'm armed and I'm not afraid to."  
  
"You wouldn't hit your husband now," said Craig stepping into the hall.  
  
"C-Craig," said Ashley, "I thought you were staying in New York."  
  
"I just had to get a later flight," said Craig, "I had one more meeting and I needed to get something."  
  
"What," said Ashley.  
  
"This," said Craig pulling out a Tiffanies box, "Happy Anniversary Ash."  
  
"Oh My God" said Ashley, "Oh My God."  
  
The two kissed and eventually made love.  
  
**  
  
"Ms.Nash," said the receptionist, "the Dr will see you now."  
  
"I'm scared," said Ellie.  
  
"Don't be," said Marco, "I'm here."  
  
Ellie entered the office.  
  
"Ellie," said the Dr, "I'm Sorry."  
  
"No," said Ellie.  
  
"You have Breast Cancer," said the Dr.  
  
Ellie ran out and into Marco's arms crying.  
  
"NO," said Marco.  
  
**  
  
The next morning Ashley didn't feel too good. All she could do was throw up..  
  
~~  
  
TBC.  
  
What's wrong w/ASH.what will become of ELLIE? 


	3. Nine Months

LIFE DEATH AND IN BETWEEN  
  
I don't own Degrassi:TNG (AU ok so don't flame)  
  
~~~  
  
The next morning Ashley didn't feel too good. All she could do was throw up.  
  
'Oh no,' Ashley thought, 'this can't be happening.'  
  
She headed to the drugstore to get a home pregnancy test to see if she was right about her instinct. While she waited for the result Ellie called her.  
  
"Ash," said Ellie.  
  
"What is it," said Ashley, "you sound horrible."  
  
"I-I need to talk to you," said Ellie, "can you come over."  
  
"I'll be there in an hour," said Ashley.  
  
The timer buzzed as she looked at the test.  
  
"NO," she said out loud.  
  
**  
  
Ashley walked into Ellie's apartment.  
  
"Wow," said Ellie, "look at the rock."  
  
"Craig gave it to me," said Ashley.  
  
"But," said Ellie, "I thought."  
  
"So did I," said Ashley, "anyway why did you want to see me."  
  
"Well," said Ellie, "change subject why are you so excited."  
  
"I'm pregnant," said Ashley, "but."  
  
"Nine months can change allot," said Ellie, "in nine months a new life will be brought into the world by Craig and you."  
  
"But Ellie," said Ashley.  
  
"And Nine months could find me dieing," said Ellie, "I-I have cancer Ash."  
  
"NO," said Ashley.  
  
"Breast Cancer," said Ellie.  
  
"I'm so sorry," said Ashley, "I guess that's worse then my problem."  
  
"But being pregnant isn't a problem," said Ellie, " is it."  
  
"When you don't know the babies father it is," said Ashley.  
  
"HUH," said Ellie.  
  
"I," said Ashley, 'I uh kind of seeped with Jimmy when I thought Craig was cheating on me."  
  
"NO," said Ellie.  
  
"Yea," said Ashley, 'I did."  
  
~~~  
  
TBC 


	4. Complicated

LIFE DEATH AND IN BETWEEN  
  
I don't own Degrassi:TNG (AU ok so don't flame) ~~ "I," said Ashley, 'I uh kind of seeped with Jimmy when I thought Craig was cheating on me."  
  
"NO," said Ellie.  
  
"Yea," said Ashley, 'I did."  
  
~~ The two women continued to talk when Marco entered.  
  
"Ellie," said Marco, "you should get some rest."  
  
"Why," said Ellie, "after treatment starts tomorrow all I'll want to do is rest."  
  
"Fine," said Marco, "just don't get to over worked."  
  
"I'm pregnant Marco," said Ashley, "It's not like we were going to go skydiving or something."  
  
"So," said Marco, "what ARE you going to do."  
  
"Girls stuff," said Ashley.  
  
~~  
  
Craig had a business dinner so Ashley and Ellie had the house to themselves that night. They sat and watches chick flicks and ate chocolate until the key turned in the door.  
  
"I guess Craig's dinner is over," said Ellie.  
  
"I guess," said Ashley as Craig entered, "I'll call you tomorrow."  
  
~~  
  
A few days passed.  
  
"Ms. Nash," said the Dr., "I have some bad news."  
  
"What," said Ellie.  
  
"Your rejecting your treatment," said the Dr., "your white blood cell count is down."  
  
"Am I going to die," said Ellie.  
  
"I hope not," said the Dr., "but the chances are greater now."  
  
~  
  
"I got this for the baby," said Craig handing Ashley a box, "I so can't wait to be a dad."  
  
"Yea," said Ashley smiling, "I can tell."  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


	5. Deth Til We Part

LIFE DEATH AND IN BETWEEN  
  
I don't own Degrassi:TNG (AU ok so don't flame)  
  
~~  
  
Later that evening there was a message on the Manning's machine saying Ellie's condition was worse and they needed to go to the hospital. Meanwhile.  
  
Marco was in Ellie's room.  
  
"I'm going to die Marco," said Ellie, "the cancer keeps eating me alive."  
  
"Your going to get through this Ellie," said Marco, "anyway I have a big surprise."  
  
"I'm not up for surprises," said Ellie.  
  
Marco pulled out a box and got down on his knee.  
  
"Marry me Ellie," said Marco.  
  
'But your Gay," aid Ellie.  
  
"But I LOVE you," said Marco.  
  
Just then Ashley, Craig and the justice of the peace entered.  
  
Ellie looked at Marco.  
  
"I will," said Ellie.  
  
~~  
  
The Two said their vows and were left alone. Craig had to go to work leaving Ashley alone.  
  
"Ashley," said Jimmy coming from behind her, "congratulations."  
  
"Why," said Ashley, "because my dieing friend just got married on her death bead."  
  
"No," said Jimmy, "I mean about our child."  
  
"Who said it's yours Brooks," said Ashley.  
  
"Well who else's is it," said Jimmy, "wait a sec oh my god you made up with Craig you slut."  
  
The two start fighting and Ashley ends up falling down the stairs of the hospital.  
  
"My baby," said Jimmy.  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


	6. All's Well

LIFE DEATH AND IN BETWEEN  
  
I don't own Degrassi:TNG (AU ok so don't flame)  
  
~~  
  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Manning," said the Dr., "but you had a miscarriage."  
  
"Oh no," said Ashley, "however is there a way to tell the baby's paternity."  
  
"I'll try," said the Dr.  
  
~~  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the hospital.  
  
"Great news Ellie," said her Dr., "this round seems to be working."  
  
"And my cell count," said Ellie.  
  
"Getting back to normal," said the Dr.  
  
~~  
  
Marco entered the room.  
  
"I'm going to live Marco," said Ellie.  
  
"That's great," said Marco.  
  
"If you want a divorcé I'd understand," said Ellie.  
  
"I'd never divorcé you," said Marco, "I love you."  
  
~~  
  
Craig ran into Ashley's room.  
  
"What happened Ash," said Craig.  
  
"I lost the baby," said Ashley.  
  
"No," said Craig.  
  
Just then the Dr. entered.  
  
"I got the results of your test," said the Dr.  
  
"Tell us," said Craig.  
  
"The father of your unborn child was Jimmy Brooks," said the Dr.  
  
"Wait a second," said Craig, "how could Jimmy be the dad unless."  
  
"I slept with him," said Ashley, "I thought you were having an affair and I was drunk and stupid."  
  
"I forgive you Ash," said Craig.  
  
Marco ran in the room.  
  
"Ellie is going to be ok," said Marco.  
  
"Tell her we send our love," said Ashley.  
  
~~  
  
A few months later.  
  
In the Del Rossi Apartment.  
  
"I am so glad you're in remission Ellie," said Ashley.  
  
"Yea," said Ellie, "and I'm glad you were able to get pregnant again."  
  
"And in eight months she will have MY baby," said Craig.  
  
"I know," said Ashley kissing her husband, "alls well that ends well."  
  
~~  
  
THE END 


End file.
